Cuentos no tan infantiles
by brusk
Summary: Gracias a un pequeño accidente causado por Billy y su descuido por el derrame de ectoplasma , Spencer, Rajeev, Shanilly y Billy quedan atrapados en diferente cuentos clasicos, ahora tendran que buscar la forma de salir de ellos -(Ectofeature Multichapter- Alive Billy!/Spencer W./ menciones de otros)
1. Chapter 1

Era sábado y en el wi-fri sentados tomándose unas malteadas estaban lo contando al ente ectofantasmagorico que reaccionaba al nombre de Billy joe cobra

los 3 chicos hacían un tipo de proyecto que era investigar sobre cuentos clasicos, como cenicienta, caperucita roja, etc.., Billy solo observaba aburrido a sus amigos que no tenian planeado prestarle atencion, ya le habían puesto bien en claro que necesitaban esa nota para subir sus calificaciones y no querían ningún tipo de distracción. Pero Billy tenia otra idea en mente

-Bien apuesto a que puedo hacer esto divertido-se dijo para sus adentros mientras se alejaba disimuladamente de los jóvenes. SIEMPRE era Billy quien salvaba la situación, -Que pasaría si derramo un poco de mi ectoplasma en los libros-tomo un poco y lo lanzo contra la mesa mojando también a los 4

Spencer desperto algo confundido, no tenia donde se habia metido  
-Whaaaaa, ¿donde estoy?- se preguntaba  
-haber, tengo que recordar los echos anteriores, yo estaba con rajeev, shanilla y Billy y despues, aghhh Billy derramo algo de ectoplasma sobre nosotros y los libros, talves entramos dentro de ellos_ Lucia confundido miro a sus alrededores y se miro asi mismo  
_whaaaaa porque tengo un vestido casi echo harapos, haber, recuerda, cual era el primer libro de la mesa?- -ah! ya se, fue...-

-MALDICION NO PUEDE SER-recordó que el libro que estaba era la cenicienta de seguro shanilla y rajeev serian sus hermanastros.  
se levanto de la cama caminando escaleras abajo miro a sus alrededores estaba solo. -Billy ya veras cuando te encuentre te juro que te estrangulare-sonrojado miraba el pequeño vestido-Que bueno que nadie me ve...-

Shanilla, igual que spencer desperto confundida,  
¿donde estoy? miro a sus alrededores y se soprendio al descubrir en el lugar que estaba  
-Pero que carajos...agua? estoy en medio del océano?-  
miro timidamente hacia abajo -una aleta?, ahora que recuerdo Billy lanzo ectoplasma y luego, entramos a os libros, creo yo, porque la sirenita era uno de la lista!-  
intento nada buscando a algunos de sus amigos, -si yo soy ariel, spencer es el principe del barco hundido?- se notaba muy confundida -Le dije q billy que nos dejara en paz para que estudiaramos y ni eso pudo hacer, aghhhh- siguio nadando hasta que encontro un inmenso reino bajo el agua-

Se acerco timidamente a aquel Reino y todos posaron sus ojos ante ella y de la nada un señor alto de barba y cabellos blancos la recibió. -Shaniel[Ariel] que bueno que regresaste a casa-le abrazaba mientras que miraba con cierto enojo-  
Me tenias preocupado- shanilla no sabia que pasaba pero espero a que Spencer fuera su príncipe de barco hundido cruzo los dedos esperando la escena en cruzar sus labios con los de el.

-No te habras cruzado con nigun humano- le dijo dirigiendose a shanilla  
-N-no padre- en realida estaba confundida  
-recuerda que en unas horas tendremos la gran fiesta donde tendras que cantar, vendra todo el reino, no te iras, de acuerdo?- dijo mientras rascaba su gran barba  
-F-fiesta?, cantar? maldicion, yo no se cantar y ahora que hago, juro que si veo a Billy lo matare de nuevo- penso  
-tus hermanos y hermanas te estaban buscando- se pronto atras suyo aparecio mas sirenas y tritones,  
-hola hermanita- le decian con dulcura  
-espera, esos son, rajeev, Billy,Lolo, Mallory y Stevie, pero que carajos?- penso mientras la arrastraban a su habitacion para arreglarla Mientras tanto Billy estaba...

Billy se levanto y miro a su alrededor un bosque una casita  
-Ya se donde estoy-sonrío con una mirada de triunfo  
-Estoy en Harry potter!-  
Si seria tonto el fantasma, estaba en blanca nieves su vestido era lindo bueno el lo decía escucho como una pequeña melodía se cruzaba por la ventana del lugar -Que sean los chicos-pensó pero no se encontró con los siete enanitos de la historia...  
_Continuara..._

* * *

**Hello dears, como estan w  
he aqui un fic corto y extraño que hice con una amiga por medio de facebook, me estaba muriendo de la risa, junto a ella mientras haciamos el fic :v  
Si quieren que lo continue dejen un review, ¿si?  
hasta el proximo capitulo :D  
adiosito :v**


	2. Chapter 2

Los 3 chicos: Shanilla, Spencer y Billy vivian sus aventuras cada quien en sus cuentos, aventuras que despues contaremos, pero, nos olvidamos de un chico cierto? Ese chico se llamaba rajeev que se metio en un cuento poco comun llamado aladin

-Donde estoy dios esta ropa me queda perfecta-camino sin rumbo alguno hasta toparse frente a frente con un enorme palacio

oww, genial- decia el chico para sus adentros,- de seguro este genial palacio es mio- entro despreocupadamente y los guardias no lograron fijarse en el, camino hasta encontrarse con una chica de rubios cabellos, al parecer era la dueña del palacio

-con que dulzura me he encontrado aqui- le dijo refiriendose a ella mientras le besaba la maño

la chica lo miro confundida al parecer tenia aires de realeza , solo grito

-SEGURIDAD!- repidamente dos grandulones se llevaron a rajeev al calabozo.

-Quien sera ese tipo, realmente me molesta- penso la chica

Por otro lado los 3 jóvenes buscaban la forma de regresar a su supuesto universo y Spencer pensaba en miles de formar en como matar a Billy el cual se la pasaba como un infierno sirviendo a esas nueve pequeñas vestías.

-Osea como el grandioso Billy joe cobra limpia el tiene personas que lo hacen por el-miro sus manos-Estas manos nunca hacen eso

Mientras Que billy refregaba los platos una extraña anciana se le acerco por la ventana

sus ropas eran harapos y sus cabellos grises

-oh, hermoso chico, quisiera usted una manzana- le dijo mientras le extendia la fruta

-usted cree que soy idiota- le dijo

-yo nunca comeria fruta- Billy nunca habia leido cuentos de niños, a eso se debe su idiotez y poco conocimento del tema

-oh losiento, entonces quieres crema de mani, querido chico?..-

-Bueno ya que insiste-Billy tomo la BP y en un instante se desmayo, Billy no era el único que tenia problemas, shanilla se moría de los nervios tendría que cantar, Spencer bailaría enfrente de muchas personas y besar al príncipe. sin más que decir los 2 chicos siguieron buscando una forma de salir del lugar

Mientras tanto Spencer hacia los quehaceres de la cas, la verdad no imaginaba las persona que mejor le agradaban y eran amigables con el, en este cuento lo traten como basura

-Aghhhhhh realmente me molesta ¿Por qué tengo que servir a estos 2 idiotas?- Spencer continuaba su labor de fregar el piso cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Cuando la abrió solo encontró un caballero, posiblemente proveniente del palacio

-En que le puedo ayudar?-  
-Tome- le entrego una carta y se despidió  
-De quien será la carta- pregunto hasta que vio inpreso el símbolo del reino donde estaba,  
-Mejor se lo entregare a esa vieja- pensó, fue al salón principla y hay estaban esos 3, sus hermanastros que tenían la cara de sus amigos, pero no lo eran y esa vieja que resultaba ser su madastra, aunque por alguna extraña razón se parecía a lolo

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto de una manera fría  
-Llego una carta del palacio, que se yo- La señora al escuchar eso cogio la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta

''_Querido estimados  
Me complace informarles que el Principe Baruch Cohen mejor conocido como Billy Joe cobra vino de su largo viaje y le haremos una gran fiesta en su honor y asi que todo el reino estará invitado'' _Spencer puso sus sentidos alerta cuando mencionaron a Billy

-Ese idiota- pensó -Por su culpa estoy aquí, aunque lo valla a ver a la fiesta no creo que me recuerde, asi que será un intento inútil- Sus hermanastrso lo miraron con cierta satisfacción

-Oh pobre Spencer, no va a poder ir, jajaj- emncionaron al unisono  
-Igual no quería ir- dijo con indiferencia  
-Claro que quieres ir, solo estas finjiendo que no-  
-Aja si claro, si quiero ir- dijo con sarcasmo - ahora dejen de andar jodiendo- sin mas que decir fue hacer los quehaceres del lugar.

Fue a su habitación a descansar un momento cuando encontró un vestido y un monton de animales alrededor suyo

-Carajo, que no quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta!- grito, cuando de pronto encontró una nota, por alguna extraña razon brillaba  
la nota decía:

''_Quieres salir de este mundo, verdad?, si quieres hacerlo debes terminar la historia tal cual como esta escrita''_- Cuando termino de leerla, la nota se hizo polvo

-Es enserio?, parece que Dios me odia – suspiro -aunque no es mala idea

_Continuara…._

_..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Hello dears :v**

**¿Cómo están? ¿Qué soñaron? :v  
Aquí el capitulo 2 de este fic :v  
Les recuerdo, este fic no solo es mio, lo hago junto a una amiga, es genial X3  
Bueno me dejan su opinión  
Si quieren que continue dejen un review ¿si?  
hasta el próximo capitulo X3**


	3. Chapter 3

una chica atrapada en un peculiar cuento,  
pensaba que cantaría para la presentación, quedaban unas horas y Shanilla practicaba para mostrarse frente al escenario, aunque ese no era su mundo no quería quedar en ridículo, cierto? ,  
empezó a sacar una voz que ni ella conocía, bueno, tal vez practicar tanto la llevo a mostrar cualidades para el canto que ella desconocía.  
Después de unas horas de practica, logro que su canto al menos se escuchara presentable  
-Ok, estoy lista-. Empezó a repasar sus lineas de canto mientras que afuera de su cuarto sus hermanos le avisaban que quedaba media hora para la actuación.

El telón estaba subiendo, eso solo podía significar que la función empezaría, toda la gente, incluyendo su padre y sus hermanos estaban ansiosos, todo el reino estaba hay, abrió la boca y empezó a cantar.

Aunque esté apunto de perder mi luz todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán  
aún perdiendome entre el mar y el cielo azul  
yo te miraré desde mi lugar

_Luminosa vida mi alma pedía_  
_entre el cielo y el océano vacío_  
_sueño con el día en que pueda salir_  
_y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares_  
_bajo nubes de oscuro color entre todo el mar_  
_sólo pude ver que bajando ibas tú_  
_y mi cuerpo sólo estremeció, eso lo sentí_  
_la tristeza inmensa sintió mi corazón_  
_y aunque mis piernas sientan todo el dolor_  
_podré soportarlo si a mi lado estas tú_  
_pero no pidas que baile asi como tú_  
_yo te miraré desde mi lugar_

_Ahora lo comprendo, resulta imposible_  
_que mi vida pueda unirse a la tuya_  
_aunque grite fuertemente mi voz es muy débil_  
_y no podrás escucharme nunca_  
_esa noche desde el barco escuché unas voces_  
_que me resultaban familiares_  
_mis hermanas me gritaban Asesínale y yo.._  
_cantaré... cantaré..._  
_bajo el mar yo lo haré_  
_cantaré... cantaré..._  
_mi corazón te daré_  
_Aunque ya nunca más me podrás escuchar_

_Nunca dejaré de cantar yo para ti_  
_y rogar por mis días que logres oír_  
_"mi corazón siempre te lo dí"_  
_Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz_  
_todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán_  
_si algún día se unen el cielo y la mar_  
_ese día a mi lado estarás._

Aunque solo pudo llegar a la mitad de lo nerviosa que estaba sus hermanos y todos aplaudieron ante tal hermoso espectáculo. -Esto es raro como pude cantar con esa voz ni siquiera sabia que tenia-dijo para sus adentros mientras se bajaba el telón.

La chica se encontraba encantada de los aplausos que recibia, cuando paso por su mente un momento crucial de la historia

-cuando Ariel cantaba, se supone que el barco se hunde y Spencer esta en el... Maldicion!-  
Shanilla prácticamente salio huyendo del escenario para ir al lugar donde se supone que el barco de la historia se destroza, cuando llego, vio el cuerpo de su amigo caer cada vez mas y mas.  
Intento deseperadamente llevarlo a la superficie, cuando se topo en una pequeña playa y deposito el cuerpo agonizante de su amigo y le dio RCP para reanimarlo.  
Spencer volvio a respirar, pero seguia sin despertar.

Shanilla intento cantarle, era la una de las pocas cosas que se acordaba que pasaba en la película, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando vio que alguien se aproximaba, era una hermosa chica que portaba un vestido lila y su cabello era blanco como la nieve, parecía que intentaba buscar a alguien desesperadamente, al ver el posible peligro, volvió al mar.

Noto el cuerpo que estaba en la orilla de la playa y rápido empezó a llamar a sus dos acompañantes que por una EXTRAÑA razón se parecían a Lolo y a Kleet, aunque estaban un poco lejos los dos guardias la escucharon.

-Principe resiste la ayuda va en camino-  
se acerco y le dio verifico su estado,  
unos cuantos minutos después Spencer recupero la conciencia. las dos personas llegaron llevándoselo hacia un castillo.

Shanilla se alejo del lugar pensando en su amado spencer,  
-Tsss, ahora spencer no sabe quien soy, aghhhhh, recuerda, el solo es un personaje del cuento pero con la cara de tu amigo- pensaba  
- pero mas importante, tengo que descubrir la forma de salir de este estúpido cuento, aghhh si me llego encontrar con Billy lo estrangulo-  
Shanilla fue a su alcoba intentando evitar las miradas de sus hermanos que estaban sorprendidos, cuando se fijo en uno de ello que tenia la cara de Billy, quería estrangularlo pero se volvía a recordar que el es un personaje del cuento con la cara de su amigo.  
-tranquilizate Shanilla, primero antes que nada tienes que averiguar como salir de aqui  
- entro a su alcoba y vio una nota que emitia una leve luz , con las cosas que acababan de pasar, ya nada le sorprendia

_''quieres salir de este mundo ¿verdad?, si quieres hacerlo debes terminar la historia tal cual esta escrita''_  
Shanilla cuando la termino de leer, la nota se hizo polvo  
-aghhhh ¿es enserio? aunque no es mala idea, al final spencer y yo...- se sonrojo al imaginarse a ambos juntos casados, pero se volvio a recordar que su mision era salir de ese extraño mundo.

Ya en el castillo todos los sirvientes atendían al joven príncipe el cual miro confundido  
-Padre veras algo extraño me ha pasado, estaba navegando y luego el barco se hundio, cuando paso eso pude notar a una chica salvándome dentro del agua-suspiro-Y su voz era hermosa, no tienes idea  
-el padre sonrío pensaba que su hijo había encontrado el amor como él hace mucho tiempo atras

* * *

***le quita las telarañas al fanfic***

**Hello dears X3, antes que nada, perdon si me tarde en actualizar, es que tenia que ponerme de acuerdo con mi amiga para intentar escribirlo (acabo de entrar a clases y apencas tengo tiempo uwu) como sea, aqui el capitulo 3 de este fic**

**Ya se que la mayoria esperaba ver el beso de Billy y spencer en la cenicienta XDDD (yo tambien lo esperaba XD ) pero se supone que la historia cuenta las aventuras de los cuatro chicos :v**

**Asi que hoy le toco el turno a shanilla XD, asi que no me maten *se esconde***

**Bueno, chao, hasta el proximo cap X3**

**Les recuerdo que este fic no solo es mio, lo escribo junto a una amiga (su nombre de usuario en fanfiction es ''Nai Cohen'' )**

**Sayonara :D**


End file.
